


Day 3 - Exhibitionism

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, exhibitionist Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Peter and Tony to mess around with each other in places that they weren’t supposed to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Day 3 - Exhibitionism

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Peter and Tony to mess around with each other in places that they weren’t supposed to.

But they always did it when no one else was around. Peter was shy, he didn’t want to get caught by his childhood heroes and teammates. What he and Tony did sexually was their business and their business alone.

Tony...well, there was a reason that he had so many sex tapes to be found on the internet. Many filmed in places that decidedly weren’t in the comfort and privacy of his bedroom.

But the older man slowly got Peter in riskier locations. Still alone in the tower, but in more common areas. If someone was home, they would see.

Peter’s favorite spot had become the tower’s laundry room. It was secluded enough that he could relax, but public enough that it made Tony feel the risk of the situation. Even still alone.

Until they weren’t alone.

———

“Tony,” Peter hissed softly. “You know Sam and Bucky are still upstairs.”

Tony chuckled, kissing over the younger man’s neck. His beard prickled the soft, sensitive skin, pulling a shiver from Peter. “I know. But it’s those two. When was the last time you saw them do their laundry?”

“I mean...Steve usually does it,” he mumbled begrudgingly.

“And is Cap here?”

Peter sighed, shaking his head. “No...”

Tony grinned. “So we can stay down here? Please, honey...”

There was silence for a moment except for the sounds of the washing machine running.

Then Peter finally leaned in to kiss Tony. “Yes, we can stay. But we’ve gotta make it quick.”

He didn’t want to admit it, but the risk of being caught had become more appealing to him as well. It still made him nervous, but maybe being seen wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

The younger man leaned against the wall, relaxing. “Give it to me, Tony, please. You know I need you.”

Tony grinned, almost wolffish as he looked over the young man. His hands dropped to Peter’s hips, pushing down his loose jeans before doing the same to his boxers.

Peter stepped out of them, face flushed. He liked bottoming, but having to be completely undressed from at least the waist down in order to do it made him more nervous when they could get caught. Maybe topping would be better for him in such a situation. He’d have to consider it later.

Tony pushed his own slacks and briefs down around his thighs, gently lifting the other man in order to get his legs wrapped around him.

The younger man complied, long legs wrapping around Tony’s hips as he was lifted. He relaxed, eyes slipping shut as his body slotted perfectly with Tony’s.

He wouldn’t admit to it. But part of him was wishing that someone would walk in on them. Tony buried in him, hips pistoning as he fucked in and out of the smaller man. Peter’s mouth hanging open as soft sounds were pulled from him as he got brutally fucked.

It would certainly be an interesting sight for any viewer.

Maybe Tony’s kinks were rubbing off on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
